The field of the present disclosure relates generally to tools and, more specifically, to a tool for use in applying primer or sealant to a tubular member in a simplified and efficient manner.
In at least some known commercial aircraft, fuel is stored in storage areas within the wings of the aircraft, and hydraulic lines extend through the storage areas for providing power to hydraulically controlled components of the aircraft. For example, components such as flaps, ailerons, and spoilers are typically controlled hydraulically. The hydraulic lines used to channel hydraulic fluid therethrough are typically formed from multiple tubular ducts coupled together in series. In some applications, wet primer or sealant is applied at joints between adjacent pairs of tubular ducts when coupling the tubular ducts together. The wet primer or sealant is typically manually applied to an exterior surface of one of the tubular ducts with a brush. However, manual application of the wet primer or sealant can be a time-consuming and laborious task. Moreover, it may be difficult for a technician to apply a uniform coating of wet primer or sealant to the exterior surface, and to prevent spillage of the wet primer or sealant during the application process.